Encontros e despedidas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Baseado nos episódios 40 e 41 do anime... Como Shun se sentiu ao deixar June no Japão e ir para o Santuário? (péssima em resumos)... Fic bem doce de um dos casais que eu mais gosto.


Encontros e Despedidas

Eu corria ao máximo, precisava chegar lá. Precisava estar lá a tempo. Muitas vezes questionei o meu destino como cavaleiro de Andrômeda, muitas vezes me perguntei qual o sentido em todas as lutas em que eu era obrigado a entrar. Mas não hoje. Iríamos com Athena para o Santuário na Grécia, enfrentar quem quer que estivesse por trás de todos os nossos confrontos, até agora.

Foi quando ouvi sua voz. Passariam-se anos antes que eu pudesse esquecer. Mal pude acreditar quando te vi parada, diante de mim.

"Shun!"

"June! O que está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei surpreso. Você me contou como a Ilha de Andrômeda havia sido arrasada pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Como nosso mestre havia sido considerado traidor pelo Santuário, como o fato de _eu_, outro _traidor_, ter sido treinado lá agravou a situação. Como nosso mestre e quase todos na Ilha haviam sido mortos.

Por pior que isso possa parecer, naquele momento a única coisa que eu pude sentir foi um imenso alívio por _você _ainda estar viva.

"Shun, eu vi aqui para te impedir de ir até o Santuário".

"Mas, June... Por que?"

"Eles vão matar você, Shun!" Naquela hora, eu não te reconheci. Você, normalmente tão calma, parecia à beira do desespero. "Por favor, Shun, não vá!"

Eu sabia onde isso ia acabar. Eu precisava sair dali, não queria e não podia lutar com você.

"June, por favor, entenda... Eu preciso ir..." Eu tentei te convencer pela última vez. Como eu já esperava, você pegou seu chicote.

"Você não me deixa escolha, Shun. Você não vai, nem que eu tenha que lutar com você, para te impedir". Dito isso, você me atacou; o chicote se enrolou no meu braço e você puxou com força. Meu braço estava quase se quebrando. Eu não queria lutar, mas era preciso. Reuni toda a minha coragem e ataquei; mas com uma parte pequena da minha força.

Vi você cair e sua máscara voar para longe. Corri até você, preocupado se havia te machucado. Me abaixei para te ajudar. Foi quando vi o seu rosto. Você era linda. Muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. E eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes imaginei como seria seu rosto.

Durante todo o tempo em que treinamos juntos, você tinha sido minha melhor amiga. Para mim, você sempre tinha sido uma garota segura, forte, que não se deixava controlar pelas emoções. Naquela hora, você me abraçou com toda a sua força enterrando a cabeça no meu peito. Quando olhou para mim, vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca, em seis anos de treinamento eu te vi chorando!

"Por favor, Shun... Eu não quero que você morra..." Você dizia com voz fraca. Se eu pudesse, teria ficado. Se eu pudesse, teria te consolado. Olhei mais uma vez para o seu rosto... se eu pudesse com certeza, naquele segundo, teria te beijado. Mas não houve tempo.

Reda e Spika apareceram, e não pude deixar de sentir ódio pelos dois por terem aparecido justo naquela hora. Eles explicaram por que estavam ali; queriam a mesma coisa que todos os outros: matar o traidor, em outras palavras, me matar. Começamos a luta. Como eu estava sem armadura, preocupado com você e não queria lutar; levava óbvia desvantagem. Você tentou se levantar para me ajudar, percebendo isso, Reda te atacou com todas as forças. Aquilo despertou em mim todo o ódio e vontade de lutar. Eles me prenderam com suas correntes, mas foi por pouco tempo.

Me lembrei de tudo que meu irmão havia me ensinado, mas, mais que isso, me lembrei do que havia aprendido com você. Pensei no que eles tinham feito com você e com o que fariam depois que me matassem. Consegui despertar meu Cosmos, quebrando as correntes e derrotando os dois com facilidade.

"June!" Corri novamente até você. Mas você só pôde dizer mais uma vez o meu nome antes de ficar inconsciente.

Cheguei ao aeroporto ainda te carregando no colo. Hyoga foi o primeiro a correr até mim seguido por Seiya, Saori e Shiryu. Sem perceber, te aperto contra o meu peito para impedi-los de ver seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu? Quem é essa garota Shun? Ela parece estar gravemente ferida".

"Ela treinou comigo na Ilha de Andrômeda, mas não está gravemente ferida só inconsciente". Era tudo que eles precisavam saber e que eu queria contar, pelo menos por enquanto. "Vão indo na frente eu já vou". Disse enquanto todos entravam no avião. Sozinho com você olho mais uma vez seu rosto, quem sabe quando eu o veria de novo?

Me lembrei da lei das amazonas. Quando um cavaleiro visse o rosto de uma amazona, ela deveria ama-lo ou mata-lo. Me senti culpado, pois você sempre mostrou claramente, em cada gesto seu, o quanto me amava. E eu nunca pude faze-lo simplesmente com palavras. Hoje não era exceção.

Caminhei com você no colo até o hospital mais próximo. Acredite, se eu pudesse teria mesmo ficado ao seu lado, mas eu tinha uma obrigação. Acho que nunca odiei tanto o meu destino quanto hoje, o que era irônico, pois, se não fosse por ele, jamais teria te conhecido.

Agora, estou te olhando pela última vez, antes de ir ao Santuário.Vejo seus lábios entreabertos, me convidando para o primeiro beijo que, eu nunca tinha percebido, queria desde a primeira vez que te vi. Eu sei que é errado, pois você continua inconsciente. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não me importo com isso agora. Por um instante, mesmo que muito breve, percebi que você correspondeu ao meu beijo.

Eu realmente teria dado tudo para poder continuar aqui. Eu te amo, só espero poder voltar para te dizer isso um dia.

Adeus.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence... Se não, seria mais dramático do que já é XD

Notas da Autora: OK, OK, OK... Completo melodrama e falta de criatividade da minha parte essa fic. Juro que eu tentei não escrever esse fic em primeira pessoa (que nem o meu outro fic) para não ficar muito batido, mas foi o único jeito que eu consegui escrever sem ficar estranho... Dedico a todos os fãs do casal Shun & June, um dos mais lindos de Saint Seiya. Espero que gostem do meu ficzinho clichê. E por favor, quem leu, deixa um reviewzinho... Não custa nada, e daí eu melhoro pra próxima fic... ou pelo menos espero melhorar "

Lyra


End file.
